Unintentional visit to the past
by J.C. Storm
Summary: J.C. Halliwell time travels to the past while angry unintentionaly and meets his family from the past. while there he tries to keep his secret and avoid unintentional slip ups! slight language use but not to much. oh, this story will be updated every...
1. Chapter 1

Basic story-line: Jonathan Christopher Storm Halliwell unintentionally travels back in time to when his father "Christopher Perry Halliwell" originally went back in time to save the future from the original timeline, keeping Wyatt from becoming evil and taking over the world pretty much sums it up.

Jonathan Christopher Storm Halliwell's powers:

Orbing (but his are pure white)

Orbing Telekinesis

He since from birth has the whitelighter healing ability

Telekinesis

Telepathy (His first active power and is able to create illusions to confuse enemies in battle, he usually just uses it to talk over great distances. And he is also able to do most things that telepath's can do in case you're wondering)

He also has white angel wings but only appear when he wishes them to but he's not too sure how his family would react because it was ironic his grandfather was an elder at one time but he never got wings cause those are for higher power beings, so in other words J.C. is in fact an angel for a lack of better words and not too sure how his grandfather would react to that before he knows that J.C. is his grandson.

J.C. is about 6"2' and has a nice build but not overly too much, In other words pretty much like his other dad who happens to be Johnny Storm AKA the human torch. J.C. also has black hair that surprisingly has a reddish tent to it that is barely visible but is his natural hair color. When asked about it he will say, "How many times am I going to have to tell people that this is my natural hair color and is not from a bottle… (Sigh_)_".

He also prefers to be called J.C. is because Jonathan and Christopher are his father's names. And also it honors them well at least in his mind it does. Another thing is that when he travels back in time he says his name is J.C. Storm to try to not be found out.

J.C. is also pretty good at making potions and is decent at making spells in a matter of minutes. He also prides himself on being able to make cleaning spells pretty quick. He is also very skilled at martial arts which he learned from his Aunt Phoebe.


	2. actual Chapter 1

JC Storm: Welcome to my little fanfic!

J.C.: JC Storm does not own charmed or anything in the story.

JC Storm: Except for J.C. and my own characters that I make up and some powers that I make up.

J.C.: On with the story. 'drum roll'

(Ok to those of you who have read the stats in the last chapter to make it more believable I'm moving where J.C. travels instead of when Chris time traveled to save I moved J.C.'s little trip to when Chris and Wyatt are grown up in thee changed future where everything's good also I had to do this because I was thinking about having J.C. meet both his parents and if its back to far then Johnny would only be a baby in the story and that wouldn't work so now if he does meet Johnny he will be grown up, also I gave J.C. a couple other powers too, enjoy!)

Okay so I wasn't studying the book of shadows like I was told to but who can blame, me I told him that I was going to study but unfortunately I didn't tell him that I was researching time spells, but hey that's me. Anyways this is what happened one day and anyways this is what happened…

"Dammit, if I wanted to know what to study today I would have asked you Dad! URGH!" said J.C. to himself as he angrily wrote down made-up spells. "I mean really great dad you made me remember that finals are coming up and we have to show some freaking report on the effects of a spell you make yourself, and you have to have all the details… heh like how that spell that girl in class cast that made all the teachers go bald, … I could try a time spell and see. Okay why not." He said angrily as he sat down on the couch in the attic. After he thought of one he said it to give it a shot,

"Heed the hope within my mind,

Open a doorway through time,

So I may visit the past,

Through a doorway that shows the past,

And have my powers throughout time,

With this rhyme this time"

Suddenly a blue portal in the shape of the Triquetra appeared on the attic wall and thought if he went through he could probably get away from Mr. Study. After coming out on the other side he noted on how much less was in the attic,

"Heey less for me to clean but I don't think I will have to anyway." He turned around and saw that the portal had recently closed quickly, "just like I thought it would but hey, this means I'm in the past" then it hit him like a potion explodes on a demon, "I'm in trouble now, Just great, really frickin' great J.C., (sigh) now what am I supposed to say when they see me." He thought "no… I just need to seem like some sort of innocent or something and maybe just maybe "Grams" won't blow me up." He thought, after getting his brain in order he orbed himself to the Golden Gate Bridge where he usually went to think at.

After having sat for awhile he heard the familiar jingle of the white-lighter orbs and he sighed liked there was a lot on his mind, and put his head in his hands and said to no-one in particular, "Why does this keep happening to me? I mean I've heard of having bad luck but this is stupid." And after sighing again he remembered the jingle. After preparing for the worst like the apocalypse or the source but he didn't expect to see his grandfather (he was probly sent to find the person that just popped into their radar)

"Hello can I help you?" said the extremely nervous teen.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 Familair jingle**

As orbing away from the elders, Leo wondered who it was exactly that the elders said that he needed to take to the girls to keep safe, because he wanted to be able to spend some father-son relationship building time with Chris. Piper had said it would take some time but still,

anyways after landing on the ever-so-familiar bridge he quickly noticed what he thought looked like some kid probably around 19 or 18 years old looking like he had a fight and was sad or something like that. At least that's what it looked like to the whitelighter,

"Why does this keep happening to me? I mean I've heard of having bad luck but this is stupid." said the kid with his head in his hands, after that he sat up and turned around slowly and said, "Hello can I help you?"

After a moment Leo reached out with his hand and said, "My name is Leo and am going to being helping you", after a moment the kid stood and shook his hand looking looking slightly nervous said, "The names J.C. and I'm not too sure what you mean by 'helping me'?" "I'll be taking you to the charmed ones home for your protection against people who would want to hurt you. Are you okay with that J.C.?" Leo asked gently. After thinking about it for a minute and contemplating the other possibilities he stepped closer to Leo and quietly said, "Okay."

And Leo orbed them away.

**Review please**

**Any ideas? Anyone?**


	4. Chapter 3

** Chapter 3 Suspicious Introductions**

After a soft landing J.C. looked around trying to create the illusion that he had never been there before and knew Leo and everyone else would be suspicious of him if he knew where everything was.

"Cool place, I like it."

He stated firmly leaving no doubt in the fact that he liked the place, Leo chuckled at that because the kid seemed ok.

After J.C. and Leo sat down and were talking, pretty much small talk, a woman J.C. would have guessed in her 30's with long brown hair and very beautiful eyes with a nice outfit that was probably the fashion walked into the foyer towards them and said looking at Leo,

"Hey Leo, who's your cute friend? A friend from up there maybe?" after shaking his head Leo said, "No Phoebe, this is J.C. the person the elders wanted you guys to protect. That is until they figure out what that powerful being was that suddenly appeared is." He stated matter-of-factly, J.C. laughed in his head, "Some elders they are if they can't even figure out what that powerful 'being' is, heh." He shook his head slightly wondering why the elders were so dense.

After talking with phoebe about various things Leo said he had to go and orbed away leaving J.C. with Phoebe, "So how are things going in your life? If it's okay to ask." Asked Phoebe,

"Pretty good actually I'm going to graduate later this year and then it's college for me."

J.C. said calmly, "I've decided to become a chef actually." He said smiling at the memory of telling his dads that he wanted to become a chef and they had said it was okay if that's what he wanted.

"That's good, the first time I went to collogue I dropped out but later I went back and applied myself and I did it!" Phoebe announced smiling, J.C.'s jaw dropped looking obviously shocked; back home she hadn't told him that yet but wondered what else they hadn't told him, but quickly shut his mouth.

As if on cue Chris orbed in, "Hey Aunt Phoebe have you seen the- who are you?" he asked with a hint of suspicion in the air around him that J.C. could feel with his telepathy. "The names J.C." J.C. said at his own father, Mr. Suspicion,

"This is definitely going to be harder than I originally thought" J.C. thought dryly,

"What are you doing here and why?" Chris asked suspiciously eyeing this new person he found sitting on the couch looking like he was somewhat nervous.

"Like I'd tell you." (A/N: thought it would be funny if he snapped at his dad . . . or is it yet to be dad? shrug.) said J.C. his telepathy telling him that 'Chris' was suspicious of him and he did not like it, he then stood and sauntered towards the kitchen in the attempt to get something to drink cause he was starting to get thirsty.

Turning to his Aunt Phoebe Chris asked, "Who is that and why does he look so familiar to me?" "He's someone the elders want us to protect for some reason, and I don't know." She said shrugging.

* * *

After getting himself some water and sitting at the table a woman with long pretty brown hair came in the back door.

* * *

After setting down what she was carrying Piper noticed the young man sitting at her table drinking some water looking like he was trying to block out the world and miserably failing,

"Umm… hi, are you a friend of Chris's?" she asked wondering if he was a demon.

The young man looked up at her, "I'm not; I think he thinks that I'm the next evil." He said sadly. Piper stared at him and couldn't believe that Chris had met him and made him feel bad, "I'll be right back" Piper said before heading towards Chris and Phoebe in the foyer.

"What did you say to him Chris?" Piper asked her son seeing that he was looking past her into the kitchen, looking at the young man,

"Chris went all barrels out at him," Phoebe explained, "and J.C. in there is the guy that the elders wanted us to watch or something."

* * *

After setting the glass on the counter J.C. made his way back to the others, as he sat down he noticed that Chris was giving him the weirdest look and it felt weirder. "So, what are you, exactly." Chris asked gently trying to not to make an ass out of himself, "Well I'm a witch and I've got some powers I guess..." J.C. answered not too sure how they would react to,

"Hey I'm a witch and I have really strong powers." Thought J.C., "I honestly wonder what they would say about my wings, well hopefully I won't have to tell them." He thought.

"Well anyways, what were you asking me earlier Chris?" asked phoebe,

"What I was asking before I got sidetracked was I wanted to know if you knew where the 'book' was." Chris asked,

"Oh, well I think I left it in my room." said Phoebe scrunching her face trying to remember.

"Why?" Chris asked looking lost,

"Well I was using it, duh!" Phoebe replied sarcastically,

Chris rolled his eyes mumbled something about aunts and their minds and made his way to the book upstairs.

"Anyways," said Piper changing the subject and turning back to J.C., "what kind of powers do you have anyway, I mean you've got to have something that the demons would want right?"

"Well… I've got telekinesis, and I can freeze time which is my absolute favorite power, and I'm getting good at it to and I've got some others." he said trailing off "WOW," exclaimed Phoebe, shocked like everyone else in the room except J.C. of course,

and wouldn't you know it Chris chose that time to come down and heard everything and was extremely shocked as well,

"No wonder the elders wanted us to protect him," thought Chris, wondering if the young man in the living room was packing anything else (not that you sick people).

"So J.C., where are you from?" Piper asked wondering if he was from around here.

"Here, this town anyway." said J.C., "Oh, and I live here in this house and we're all one big happy family." J.C. thought sarcastically,

* * *

"Where are your parents?" asked Piper, the second the question left her mouth she could have sworn that he paled for a second.

"Umm…to be honest I don't know at the moment." Said J.C. calmly not trying to blow his cover,

"But it's nothing to worry about cause their really strong and stuff." He quickly added waving his hands in front of himself hoping they wouldn't try to find his 'missing' parents and cause him more trouble than he was already in and he thought he didn't need any more.

* * *

**Press the green butten you know you want to.**

**Be kind please Review to give all your advice, critique, flames, suggestions, ideas as well will all be accepted, partly because it will help me form an idea on how to ride this crazy thing.**

**Till next time.**


End file.
